King Of Albion
by Sanguinem Mortem
Summary: A Home, A Haven, The land of Equals. A Refugeé and a Sacrifice for Boundless Potential. Come… Live… Learn as you Thrive… In Albion… The Land of Unshackled Supernatural Kind. So enter Stranger but take Heed… of what awaits the Sin of Greed. A Praetorian Weave baring the might… of Fafnir and a Wolf in the Night. (Re-written) (Slow Progression) (Sporadic Updates) Art by (Unknown)


Welcome back if you read the old rendition of this story if not then Welcome

* * *

The night was rather dull and dreary in the open fields of Ottery St. Catchpole, there was a light drizzle turning much of the fields wet and muddy, there were no birds chirping, no animals making noises at all, it seemed like the only thing making any noise was the creaking of a multi-story ramshackle house blowing in the wind and looking as if the next gust will cause the structure to come crashing down. It wasn't to be however as the near silence was broken by a few cracks of what sounded like thunder but was actually noise made by a subspecies of human as they utilized their abilities, this ability, Apparition, was the method of instantaneous travel between two places.

This subspecies called Magi or Magus, depending on the hemisphere you hail from. This race is capable of extraordinary things and as 10 people appeared close to the building, they all quickly hustled towards the door with bags and dirty clothes. 8 of the people in the group had hair the shade of fire with the two others being a boy and a girl, the boy having a mess of black hair and the girl a bushy haired brunette. These 10 were ushered in through the hastily opened door by a plump red-haired woman older than 9 of the other group and the mother of the 7 redheaded children. Before the door could close however a large golden eagle swooped through with a small parcel and a letter tied with twine, it had three knots along one string on the top of the package, one knot was a diamond knot, another a bourchier knot and the last a figure 8 double loop with a grey satin handkerchief and an ash leaf safely secured in its loop.

It was as the eagle flew past the woman and to the kitchen table that stood mere meters from the door that the raven haired boy's life changed, he had started his journey through strife, pain, hardship and come out ok, he had killed his teacher and bested a wraith of the man that murdered his parents and tried to murder him, he had killed a snake that kills with its gaze and destroyed a cursed book containing a memory of the younger version of the wraith, and the year before this he tried to save his accused yet innocent godfather from death, warding off hundreds of soul sucking wraiths. It was as that eagle took one look at the boy cawed and flew off again that this boy's destiny changed and the world with it.

* * *

I looked around just as shocked as everyone else before Ginny broke the shocked atmosphere "What… was that?" I shrugged not knowing either, but Bill seemed too, and he seemed even more shocked than anyone else. "That darling is Gringotts eagle, you don't see them much any longer but they're rather hard to miss when you do" Mr Weasley answered his daughter with a frown marring his face and a small glance at his eldest.

"Yes, and this is important, Harry, this is purely for you, I don't know why but it is, the twine being tied in a diamond knot means it has a special worth to the receiver, the bourchier knot tells us its urgent, the double infinity loop is both to hold a token to signify a deeper meaning and to show it has something to do with Harry's history. The Grey satin handkerchief is to tell you its safe and the Ash leaf stem is to signify the package contains either a sensitive object or sensitive information. It boils down to that you need to open it soon and alone" I stared at Bill surprised, hell everyone stared at him like I did, "What?!... I work with Goblins, their about as deep in the Dark philosophy that you can get, I need to know these things"

I just shrugged and took the box walking a bit away and carefully snapping the twine with the help of a candle weakening it slightly. I pulled the twine, and everything attached to it off and placed it to the side, before picking up the letter and prying the wax seal open. I took out the parchment letter and started to read,

 _Em Hotep, Harry James Potter_

 _We send this letter and package in hopes you will make haste to Gringotts Bank, you will be meeting a representative of the Gringotts Branch of the Goblin Empire. The reason for the summons is of a sensitive nature, your Clan Familia's have activated and are searching to renew their connection seeing as you were never added to their magicks. We as the guardians of your vaults learned instantly of this and set out to inform you, we have in this package 11 plates with each Clan emblem embossed on the metal surface, you will need these to get into the chamber inside the vaults which contain the connection points of your Familia's. We await your arrival as soon as you are able,_

 _As above, As below_

 _Helmnir of Clan Wyrmbern_

 _Messenger of Gringotts Bank_

I stared confused and helpless, I grabbed the package and took off the parchment paper to reveal a wooden box with a golden clasp which I opened and lifted the top revealing 11 metal plates spaced evenly with small wood barriers between them all. I pulled one out and the symbol I saw embossed was a round shield blackish purple as the night sky with a bunch of glowing silver symbols cycling through it, each one making a constellation, around the shield was a laurel wreath of silver as well and on the other side of the plate it said, Toujours Pur with a font I didn't recognize but definitely beautiful. I placed it back and locked the lid before standing with the box and letter in hand. "Bill what's a Familia and Clan?" everyone but Hermione looked at me strangely, "Harry, you've got to know this right?" I scowled "Why would I ask if I did god damned know?" he recoiled, and Hermione went to place a hand on my arm to calm me down, but I gave her a look and she stopped mid-movement.

"A Familia, Harry, is a creature born after hundreds of years of magic from one specific lineage, these families gain a Symbiotic being who mostly sleeps and to be able to sleep it needs magic, so because of this to compensate the Familia gives the family and their descendants specific abilities that would benefit them the most, these families than in Magi culture become Clans. Why are you asking?" this I didn't need to answer because when I was about to Mr Weasley cut in, "Harry was most likely never connected to his Familia so they're informing him it awakened to apply the link again" I nodded, more or less what I learned from the letter.

"Harry some ancient families like the Potters became so large they were being drained too strongly to manage the link, they would then create a sort of gateway, as a Familia is an ethereal being they couldn't connect to the ley lines and so had to go through magical beings, these families, however, couldn't handle the growing strain on their cores so they created gateways, they held the key and could let the Familia feed on the ley lines, a much richer form of magic which satiated them easily, but as the gatekeepers the link remained and the powers they were given also remained" I understood now and thanked Mr Weasley with a nod of thank you before grabbing my box and grabbing the wrapping parchment, twine and letter before throwing everything except the box into the fire. I nodded and as I went to the couch I called out "I'll be sleeping on the couch if that's okay, I need time to think" they all nodded when I looked back and started to go to bed, getting ready as Mrs Weasley used her magic to unpack everything and pack it away where it should be.

I waited until Mrs Weasley had gone upstairs before grabbing a sheet of paper, writing out a short note and then sending it with Hedwig to Sirius, I told him to meet me as Padfoot at the entrance to Gringotts as quick as he could, I got myself up the stairs with minimal creaking and got out some new clothes before quietly making my way back down and to the floo where I grabbed a pinch and threw it into the fire and called out quietly "Leaky Cauldron" and then disappeared in a flash of green fire.

* * *

I had to wait an extra 25 minutes by the doors, doors I before thought were marble but when I looked at it I realised it wasn't, it was bone, it must be thousands of bones fused together with masonry magic, a sort of sub-art of craftsmanship magic, not very practiced by wizards any longer as its very physical but Goblins, Dwarves and the Cyclops tribes, few of the one eyed, fire resistant being remained but they were lead and protected by the Hecatoncheries or 'Hundred Handed Ones' as they were nicknamed.

Anyway, the bone was polished and the pores you would expect in the bone material was completely missing which made it, even more, look like marble with the slightly different bones in the material causing the cracks. It was impressive and before I could examine it some more I heard a bark and turned to see a large black mutt come rushing towards me. He jumped me and luckily, he was clean as can be, so it was fine, but I gave the dog a hug and then nodded to the goblin guards who just sneered at me before opening the doors. As the doors closed behind us Sirius shifted into a well-groomed and dressed man. He shot me a roguish smile and we walked a bit faster, a goblin teller took one look at us before sneering like every other Goblin. "I'm here for a summons" Sirius grimaced slightly for some reason and I didn't know why but the sneer on the Goblin's face grew, the man didn't speak however and so I had to wait for the sneering being to do so, "And who do you presume to be?" the words were hard, cold and the voice was gravelly as if rocks were rolling over each other.

I looked the goblin in his pure black eyes, there were no whites to be seen and it was bone chilling. "Harry Potter" the goblin's sneer lessened slightly but not by much, "Follow me" and with that, we set out back down the long corridor and then to a bend in the tables for goblins counting and weighing gems and gold. A door was quickly opened by two guards and we continued at a rather swift pace, surprising to me as I would have guessed that goblins were slow. We took two more turns and then entered a door on our right. The goblin stood by the door and let us through first before slamming the door causing me to look back in confusion and slight apprehension but a gruff and gravelly voice with a light baritone this time spoke up "Mr Potter, I presume?" I nodded and a hand gestured to a pair of chairs in front of the Goblins desk, I nodded my thanks and took a last look around, there wasn't much to say about the room, it was close to spartan in appearance, a desk, 3 chairs and a bookshelf behind the desk, the only other things in the room were various weapons hanging on the walls and two guards at the door sides corners.

"Now then, let's get this over with" I blinked in confusion before he continued speaking. "You Mr Potter stand to inherit 11 clans, 3 of those having no bank contents as all of it has been emptied into the Potter clan vault, you only stand to inherit the Familia and Wizengamot seats. Even then you can claim those if you fail the ritual to connect to the Familia's" I nodded slightly stunned but the Goblin didn't seem to care as they kept speaking. "Your godfather, Sirius Black who is sitting next to you has seeded his inheritance directly over to you, if I am correct it was done in the days between your capture to stop the Malfoy clan from attaining the clan vault and Familia."

It wasn't a question, even I could realise that and so did Sirius who only nodded. "Very well, moving on, you stand to inherit the Potter, Black, Peverell, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor lines through your paternal side." I couldn't help the slight gape to my mouth and Sirius seeing it held up his hand to the goblin making it slightly annoyed probably. "Harry, the Potter line was started long ago, all the way back in ancient Greece. It wasn't called Potter then, but you get my point, your dad was also the son of Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter neé Black, through blood adoption though as Charlus brother and sister-in-law died just weeks after James was born.

That gives you a strong claim, though challengeable by someone else, but she was the sister of the former head of the Black clan, then me seeding it to you cemented it, the Peverell family married into the Potter family sometime in the 5th century, Gryffindor somewhere before their direct line died out around the 16th century, Ravenclaw happened through happenstance, Ravenclaw had one daughter, she was to be wed with a Potter but she ran away, her mother died after she sent the Potter groom after her, we don't know exactly how it happened, your dad and I talked about the inheritances quite a lot but overnight the fore mentioned Potter died and we gained the clan headship with no complications whatsoever." I nodded in thanks for the explanation and to indicate I understood.

"If I could get back to my job now please" I nodded sheepishly at the clearly annoyed goblin. "Good, your maternal side has given you the Hufflepuff inheritance, _do_ not interrupt again" Sirius was about to, but the quick words of the now rather irate Goblin stopped him and me as well from asking how in the hell that was possible. "Now through thrice besting Tom Riddle, just solidifying the already existing claim you had over the headships through both your mother and father, you gained the headship of the Gaunt and Slytherin line. The last lines are the Lephrey and Hendwin headships. Now you may go down and connect to them but after you have connected with one you must return so we can give you your account ledger" I nodded and stood walking a bit with Sirius before turning and with a slight nod "Thank you for your help" the goblin just nodded and got back to whatever work it had.

"Sirius how the hell am I the heir of the four founders, not to mention a few other damn clans?" it came through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes, I wasn't angry just confused and on the verge of angry that I was never told any of this.

He shrugged, and I deflated because I couldn't bother anymore. We walked in silence to the carts before he spoke again "I recommend you take the Black clan first Harry, it will give you a bit of an advantage because before the blacks were hoarders of knowledge, Spell creators or Ward designers we were Assassins and thieves and that racked up quite the amount of loot and weaponry" his roguish smirk was back but I just gave him my own smirk back as response, he turned serious a few seconds after that, "also, you can't take in more than one Familia per 2 months Harry, they saturate you with so much magic each time that its impossible to add more without harming your body." I nodded _#you're capable of 3 or more#_ but knew better, I could do three, possibly four without a problem, I got in the cart, nodded to the Goblin in it "The Black main vault, please"

We sped off without a word of warning and I couldn't help the glee I felt as the wind blew through my hair, at the speeds we were going it was amazing, just like diving straight down in Quidditch. Far too soon for my liking we arrived at the vault and got out, the Goblin opened it like I had seen him do for the Philosophers stone's vault. It opened to reveal not mounds of gold but stacks of gold bars, silver bars and copper bars, weapon racks, bookshelves and more just strewn here and there. I hated the disorganization, but I would have to deal with it for now as Sirius lead me to a small plinth whereof all things a floating divination ball with black smoke hung stationary. I laid my palm on top of it at Sirius beckoning and when I did my whole body slammed into a wall of energy, I couldn't move, slowly the room changed from the vault into a large misty black ocean. I fell in and sunk under a bit, I was quick however and swum back up and created a block of ice by freezing some water and clambering on, shivering as I did. It was lucky I did so as well because a large Sea Serpent fin floated out of where I had just been, " _Resourceful, young wizard_ " I spun around looking everywhere until I saw a bit higher up a large head, much like the Basilisks but it had no eyes or nose or anything but a large gash with dozens of rows of teeth sharper than I could ever guess.

"Where am I? what's going on?" the serpent or I guessed that was what it was snapped its gash closed before opening and a rumbling, like thunder on a calm day, spread through the air. " _You are here to be tested, the test of the Blacks, it for you, however, seems as you unknowingly pass it, so boring, I wished I could have devoured your soul, it would have made a nice treat for my nap_ " I grimaced but flopped to the ground, back in the vault with a groan. "Did you pass?" I looked up at Sirius who looked back questioningly. "Yes, but not on purpose, what was that?" Sirius seemed to sag in relief before he answered, "That was the Black Familia, his test is that of pride and arrogance, seeing as that is most of the Black families weakness, I failed it even but as luck has it I was able to redo my test at 17 for the second and final time" I nodded a bit miffed before standing easily, I then had a thought and had to stop myself from smirking "It said I could take 3 Familia today, possibly 4" the man looked slightly perturbed but only gave me a look asking if I was sure and with I nod he reluctantly agreed.

"Peverell Vault, please" the goblin snarled at having to have waited for so long but got into the cart and drove. We again rode in silence but now Sirius was shooting me concerned looks and worrying ones mixed in with those concerned ones. We arrived, and it was quickly opened, there was next to no monetary items but from what I could see there were bars of metals that I had only heard of in legend, Mithril, Orichalcum, and a single Mitorum Gem, a gem made from a meld of Mithril and Orichalcum. There wasn't a lot of the metal, 3 or 4 finger length and width ingots. Barely enough to work with but it was worth an elephant's weight in gold for every gram of it, both of them equally rare, both of them complete opposites, and both of them worth the same. It was amazing that I owned some, but the vault was more impressive for the immense library, it was like walking into a slightly disordered Hogwarts sized library… but three times that the topics were also so varied you couldn't even comprehend how it all was relevant.

I could, however, see what I guessed was the link on the other side of the middle walkway between the bookshelves. I briskly walked towards it and there a mirror I knew all too well stood, this one, however, didn't have any markings to indicate its use, I just stood there for a bit before the mirror seemed to ripple and a skeletal hand shot out grabbing my arms, I gasped and tried flailing to get free, it didn't help but as I saw my legs sink into the mirror I noticed something odd, I saw a man, growing old, rotting, until only ashes remained and it going in reverse. It made me stop struggling and just look in fascination before I was dragged through the mirror and into the waiting arms of hundreds of skeletons. I looked around trying to see past the hundreds of rattling bones pushing and pulling me around, I couldn't get a clear picture until I was pushed to a cliffside. They didn't push me, but I got to look over the edge and what I saw was people flailing in a pit of flames and screams could be heard distantly but still. I gulped and turned to look back only to be pushed over the edge with a scream as I fell. I was falling faster and faster each second and thoughts flew through my mind, I wasn't scared, I had lived through too much to be afraid of death, but I was reluctant, I had friends, an honorary uncle, a life and it was all about to end.

It would hurt me to leave it all behind but I would finally see my parents, meet those I had lost and never known, as I finally felt the heat of the flames I felt the impact and then a brief wave of pain and groaning as Sirius was picking me up off the ground, I knew it had all been a test but it had been so real and I felt a slight longing for the end, the next journey in my saga. It wasn't to be however as I received the family magic of the Peverell's. We quickly left and finally we headed to the Potter vault, I was starting to feel my movements strain me, but it wasn't anything painful, just a slight ache that I could ignore. We entered the last vault and like the Black vault, everything lay in thousands of unordered piles. I scowled but moved towards where Sirius was pointing, I actually fell down laughing when I saw the test, my love of the stories must run in the family then because there in front of me stood a large slab of rock with a rune adorned sword stabbed into it. It took some time to calm myself, but I walked forward and placing one hand on it I smiled down and pulled, the easiest of all tests I have to admit, to those who knew the story it was obvious, a test of the pure of heart, the test of Arthur Pendragon. Mind you, Arthur wasn't pure of heart but he more than made up for it with his drive to be and do good, for the people and for the country he ruled.

When I reflected the two other tests I had to smirk at their simplicity yet complexity, the Blacks were famous for their pride, the test was to see if you were capable of curbing that pride. The Peverell test was to see if you feared death or if you were capable of accepting it with open arms and with no regrets. The tests were interesting, and I actually found myself slightly intrigued by the coming tests I would try. I knew now, however, I was not capable of doing any more of them and so we headed out of the underground and towards the Goblin, who now that I remember hadn't introduced themselves. They were growling however when we returned, and I couldn't help the tired smirk from worming its way onto my now sore face. "I would like the Peverell, Black and Potter Ledgers, please" the face he made when I said that had me ready to laugh but my aching body stopped me. The goblin flung three thick leather-bound books at me and then stood "Follow me, we are going to summon the House rings" I nodded slightly confused as he just walked past us, out the door behind us and into the one parallel to this room.

It wasn't anything special, a small knife and round basin in the middle of the room and runes written everywhere. "Cut yourself and let the blood flow into the bowl" I nodded and with small steps, I walked to the basin and sliced my palm, it healed over quick enough but there was still quite a lot of blood in the basin. The goblin nodded and with a mutter activated the runes which had the blood slowly make an orb which was just large enough for the three rings that came out one by one. "Do not touch the third ring!" I dropped them into the basin and the goblin came shuffling before grabbing it and examining it. "Yes, I assumed it was your aura but this and your scar share the same residue, a Horcrux, bah, disgusting filth you wizards are, to stoop to such vile means" I was just confused but the goblin called in a few guards who ushered me quickly with Sirius, who grabbed the two other rings, to a room further down the hall where I was slammed onto a thick block of marble and as my head thudded against the rock my fatigued body gave out and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up on a bed groaning from a splitting headache I had and the extreme soreness of my body. I looked around blearily blinking as I did, as the world came into focus. I sat up slowly, pushing with one arm and rubbing my eyes with the other, taking a few more blinks I started to lose the fuzziness and it made me instantly realise, I could see, somehow whatever had been done to me it allowed me to see, without my stupid glasses. I burst into light happy laughter before groaning as I got a sharp stab of pain sear through my head, it wasn't too bad as it was quickly being removed but it was still an uncomfortable experience.

"Ah, Clan Head Peverell, welcome back to the land of the living" I looked towards the voice and saw an elfin-like women staring at me, I actually bolted out of bed at that, falling on my arse as I did because I lost my balance. Groaning as laughter echoed around me I stood and wobbled slightly, "Careful, you went through a mighty change, it is not surprising you are so affected" I looked at the elf and in confusion asked, struggling to sit as I did so "What do you mean 'change'? What happened to me?" I finally got into a sitting position and looked about, nothing was particularly out of the ordinary. In your scar and the ring that now rests on one of your fingers was a soul shard, a Horcrux if you will, of the man who you beat to gain heirship of Clan Slytherin. The two were both purged from yourself and the item but the influx of magic and how much of it was in your body it changed you, we did a test of course and it has been obliviated per our laws from the minds of everyone but me, do you wish to have the full report given to you or just a shortened summary?"

I blinked in shock, slowly dawning fear and slight apprehension. The elf woman took a look at me and just soldiered on, "Summary then, to be frank, somewhere down your ancestors line you had Elven ancestors, the change to become one was just waiting for a strong enough trigger and you were changed, you became, to my and at the time others surprise, a Blood elf, now the physical differences aren't significant, however they are noticeable" I grabbed for the mirror she held out and took a look at my face, it wasn't much of a change really, I looked more aristocratic, royal-esque I would more say, high cheekbones, slightly sunken cheeks but in an appealing way, not in a sickly way, long flowing black hair that reached just slightly past my shoulders. My ears and eyes were the biggest difference, before my emerald green was deep but now it was like looking into a never-ending emerald green gem, there wasn't a pupil either, it was all covered by the iris, my ears, however, were so different it wasn't even close to similar, they were thin and not too extreme but they pointed up and above my head somewhat, hell I could even control them consciously and note the light vibrations in the air that were made as I moved them.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" the elvin woman smiled slightly before beginning again, "Yes, well, it didn't end there, your eyesight, is fixed of course, but that isn't the end of it, you gained a slight metamorphic power, not much but enough to change your hair, eyes and facial structure to some degree, moving on from that the burst of magic and the change seemed to merge three things to you, the 2 that came up first was the fact that your blood is now a blend of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears, this caused a significant boost to your immune system and self-healing ability, the last and most surprising discovery of the three is that you gained a stone heart, to be more specific, your heart fused to a stone that had been absorbed into your body, the Philosophers stone after some more thorough diagnostic tests. Now, I have no words to soften the shock it will cause but the stone and your other changes have effectively made you Immortal, you are still capable of being killed but old age, poisons and so on will not in any way kill you"

I just stared at her as the mirror clattered and broke on the stone floor. Tears were falling from my eyes, I had nothing to say I was too shocked and caught in grief, despite what many thought, Wizards or rather our races correct name, well my former race, god that… that is too much, the tears came faster and in larger quantity, Magi knew that long life was a curse you did not wish on any being, Magi lived long regardless, the longest living one being around 600 something with no outside help or core increasing, something which did increase a Magi's life, learning I would be cursed to live forever seeing friends die over and over, I nearly picked up a broken mirror shard right then and there but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

I barely listened as she told me that my Familia had also taken root and my Potter Familia ability, an ability to have extreme luck in certain situations, the Peverell Familia ability which allowed you to speak the language of spirits. Lastly, The Black ability, it was actually quite simple, it was the Metamorph ability I gained, as I wasn't a born Metamorph but given the ability by the change and influx of magic I gained a partial manifestation, this would allow for very basic things and I was happy for that.

I was on my feet quickly enough and from my former 140-centimetre height I had now shot to 160 centimetres. It was nice, but it wasn't me and the whole thing was just one big mistake. I shouldn't have done them all together, I should have just taken them one by one but now I was stuck, cursed with the arguably worst curse a being can attain.

Immortality…

* * *

Salutations, after going back and forth, over and over through my work I have finally come back to how the story was supposed to play out from my first actual thought when I sat down to write, it will be a slow pace but with the slow pace it will let me introduce so much more and flesh out the story more than I could before, I really hope everyone takes to this a little better than my old chapter, I wanted to still have the Goblin connection as it has important plot meaning and I hope I did a rather good spin on how it would be, the portrayal of Goblins in Rowling's work is as backstabbing greedy fucks, in mine their more of a warrior culture reluctantly turned bankers, craftsman and some other things.

I hope I made it at least hinted towards that, anyway, no more rambling from me, because honestly how many people really read this, so until next time.

SM


End file.
